A Shadow of a Doubt
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Something in the way he looked at her Made Anzu wonder what was going on inside his head. Rishid was an attractive man but there was just something that scared her. Oneshot RishidAnzu


A/n: fan fic finishing time! Okay so this is the first on my list of one-shots. This is an Anzu/Rishid fic, flames are welcome. But I mean come on; he's so deliciously dangerous posing as Malik in battle city, and Anzu likes deliciously dangerous people. See pre-duel monsters Yami Yugi volumes one through seven. This actually started out several years ago as an idea for a chapter fic, but thanks to the crazy puppy. And at least Rishid hasn't murdered anyone...

* * *

A Shadow of a Doubt

* * *

Anzu sighed as the fifth drunk walked over to her.

Didn't they get it?

After watching his other buddies being turned down, didn't this one understand she wanted to be left alone?

She was reeling from a break up with a drunk, and she didn't need another one.

"Hey beautiful. I saw you didn't want to take a walk with my friends...so I thought I'd come get you myself."

He began to smooth his fingers up and down her arm but she quickly shoved him away.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you better not touch me again! I don't want to hang out with a drunk, get the picture and leave me alone!"

She grabbed her drink from the counter and walked away.

She started to take a sip from it when it suddenly went crashing to the floor and she screamed.

She looked up at who had just knocked it out of her hand and suddenly wished she'd never come.

Rishid Ishtal stood there, glairing down at her.

"That friend of yours dropped something into it while you weren't looking."

She was about to thank him when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm.

Rishid leaned over and growled, startling the man who had followed her.

"Didn't you get it the first time? She's not interested in a loser like you now back off before I get the bouncer."

She watched in total amazement as he backed off.

"Sure buddy, what ever you say."

She closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Thank you very much Mr. Ishtal, I think I will be going home now. This used to be a safe club."

She looked up at him as he offered her his arm.

"Perhaps you shouldn't walk alone. I was leaving anyway."

She thought about that for a moment and nodded.

He was right; she would be a lot safer walking with him.

She smiled and took his arm.

"That's a very nice offer that I don't think I could pass up."

On their way out Rishid stopped to talk to the bouncer.

"Those kids in there are under eighteen and have mickies. There are six of them and the blond is the ringleader. Take care of it for me."

He nodded as Rishid slipped some money into his pocket.

Anzu stared up at him.

"I'm confused, how did you just do that?"

Rishid smiled.

"You know this club has just changed owners don't you?"

She nodded.

"What does that...wait you mean?"

He nodded.

"I just bought the place a few weeks ago. I've been trying to sort out the trash. It will be a safe club again very soon."

He smiled at her as they came to a very nice black convertible.

"Top up or down? I'll drive you."

She stopped for a minute.

"Haven't you been drinking?"

He shook his head.

"If I had been drinking I wouldn't have been able to stop you from taking that drink."

She smiled.

"Okay then, top up thanks."

He opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

She looked up at him later as they came to a stoplight.

He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Can we go get some coffee?"

He smiled slightly and nodded.

After a few minutes his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and put it on speaking without ever looking at it.

"Rishid Ishtal."

Malik's voice came clearly through the speaker.

"What happened to those guys? And did I just see you leave with an old friend?"

Rishid laughed.

"The Bernard talked to them, you'll probably find them in the back ally. Yes, I did in fact leave with an old friend. We're going to get some coffee, is there anything wrong?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just got worried because they disappeared on me."

Rishid smiled.

"The situation is under control. Keep your eye on Isis though. The west end bartender said there were a few problems with some teenagers trying to get drinks. Apparently we lost three bottles of vodka last night, they may be pulling a tag team."

Malik sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rishid? This is the third week in a row things have come up missing. I honestly think it's the bartender. I'm taking over for him this week if that's okay with you."

Rishid rolled his eyes.

"I'm just working out the kinks. Come on every business has its problems. Nothing unexpected has happened yet. Yes, go a head and take over this week if you want to. But like I said. I posted her upstairs because it's a bit quieter but go check on her once in a while. Her shift ends at six."

"Will do Nii-san. Oh and good night Anzu."

Before she could answer he hung up.

Rishid chuckled and turned to her as they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner.

"I always put the phone of speaker when I'm driving."

Anzu nodded and smiled as he opened the door for her and let her out.

After they were seated Anzu looked up at him with a playful smile.

"You used to scare me you know. You've changed a lot since my trip to Egypt."

He stared at her for a moment.

"You...remember that do you?"

She gave a bittersweet smile.

"No one has ever scared me so much and yet at the same time made me feel so safe in my life. Do you still think of me?"

He took her hand from across the table with a serious look.

"Every day."

She closed her eyes.

"Would you do it again if you had the chance?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Would you run from me this time?"

She shook her head and he smirked.

"I never told them you know. Not even Malik."

She looked into his eyes suddenly.

"I didn't tell anyone either. To be honest...I think I liked it...I was just still upset over Pharaoh."

He closed his eyes as he began to remember.

Rishid had been watching Anzu since the second she arrived at the Ishtal residence with her friends.

He'd first noticed her just a year earlier in battle city and from that moment he started a fight with himself that was finally about to end.

Her eyes showed every facet of emotion that she felt.

He could read her with a single glance and it drove him crazy how she glanced at him.

He'd struggled against his feelings long enough now and she was alone.

The room was dim and she didn't see him standing in the shadows as she stared up at the now blank stone tablets.

He could see her blazing curious eyes even in what little light there was.

He watched fear flash into them as he revealed himself.

In one swift motion he backed her into the column behind her and kissed her.

Neither spoke a word as he stared at her and after a moment he captured her lips again, feeling her press up against him for a second before shoving him back.

He took a step forward but she turned and ran.

He chased after her, catching her and unintentionally slammed her up against the wall by the stairs and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just have to know!"

He stared into her eyes for a moment and kissed her roughly.

Her voice was merely a whisper as he let go of her.

He felt guilt immediately as he watched her eyes and quivering body.

"I have to go. Don't follow me."

He dropped back from her and allowed her to leave, falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Anzu shook his from his daydream as she took his hand.

"It's getting late."

He looked up at her and nodded.

Something in the way he looked at her Made Anzu wonder what was going on inside his head.

Rishid was an attractive man but there was just something that scared, but at the same time fascinated her.

The thought briefly crossed her mind that the reason she wasn't afraid of him now was partially due to the two shots of bourbon she'd had when she first got to the club.

But that had been over three hours ago.

Rishid was a walking oxymoron.

She liked the idea that he was attracted to her, but it was that attraction that scared her.

Reminding him of what he'd done to her years ago made her feel different as she slinked into the passenger seat of his incredible car.

What had made her ask if he'd do it again and why had she said she wouldn't run this time?

Could she hold to that decision and what would he do to her if she didn't run?

She looked up at him as he pulled up to a stoplight.

"You'll need to turn left at the next light."

She began to feel uneasy as he grinned and nodded.

Her suspicion that he wasn't planning on taking her straight home anymore was confirmed when he not only didn't turn, but ran the light.

She jumped as the doors locked and he took her hand gently.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you later."

She stared up at him, never bothering to remove her hand from his.

"I don't trust you."

He smirked.

"Exactly why you'll do everything I tell you."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he released her hand.

"Now that you mention it...I am tired."

He reclined her chair and reached over, gently stroking her throat for a few minutes until he was satisfied that she was asleep.

He picked up his cell phone as he turned onto a side road.

"Malik...listen I just want you to know that I'm not coming home tonight. Everything is fine, I just have some things to settle."

Rishid glanced down at her as he pulled up in the driveway of a large house and sighed.

'It's already almost five. I'll wake her later after I've had some sleep myself.'

He really wasn't sure why he'd brought her here but he decided he'd find a way to make it worth her while.

He carried her into the living room and gently set her on the couch, being careful not to wake her.

He kissed her softly and walked into his room, smirking as something came to his mind.

'Yes that will do nicely.'

* * *

Anzu woke to an echoing voice calling her name softly.

She sat up and looked around the dim room.

She was startled to see a tall shadow wearing a long black cloak.

"Rishid?"

Fear started to seep in as the figure shook its head.

"Follow me."

She stood slowly, watching this figure closely.

It was definitely a man, but he wasn't as tall as Rishid.

The hood completely covered his face but she could feel his gaze on her.

His hands were gloved in black velvet and he softly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"No fear beautiful. You're safe."

She smiled slightly as she followed him.

She was pretty sure she knew who it was.

Secretly Malik smirked.

Rishid had an imagination to be rivaled by a Victorian romance novelist and the funds to pull off anything he wanted.

He'd been lonely over the past four years.

He'd had plenty of girlfriends yes, but none stayed too long and most were after his money.

Malik knew Anzu was different though, and to make his brother happy he would do anything to get her.

He led her down a long hallway to a flight of stairs and motioned for her to go first.

As they reached the top they came to a dark hallway with several doors.

"Which one?"

He pointed down the hall.

"The last one."

She glanced ahead for a moment before she started walking.

"It's...really dark."

Malik placed his hand over her eyes.

"Than don't look."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he took his hand away.

He stopped her as they reached the door and she opened her eyes.

As the door opened slowly, the floor was covered in candles that lit as she walked passed them.

In the center of the room the candles formed a circled and kneeled in the middle it was Rishid.

He was faced away from them and wore a white velvet cloak.

Suddenly Malik pulled her against him, placing his hand gently under her chin to keep her head up like she was some kind of an animal.

Rishid rose silently and turned to them.

He raised his hand and a staff appeared in it.

Malik spoke with a hiss.

"I am the great mage of the north and I have come to take your guest as a wife."

Rishid growled and pointed his crystal headed staff towards them.

"I am prepared to duel you for her freedom. I am the great mage of the Nile and I shall flood you with her waters before I allow you to take Maiden Anzu from my home."

Malik chuckled and a staff of his own appeared in his hand.

This one was black onyx headed.

"I will accept."

He released Anzu as Rishid reached his hand out to her.

"Come Anzu, it will be safer to watch from my throne."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the middle of the candles.

Against the opposite wall was an ornate velvet covered chair.

Once seated she watched as the duel of mages began.

Both stood before each other, staffs held out at arms length.

Rishid spoke in a rough voice.

"Whose ever staff breaks first will be declared the loser. Do you accept these rules?"

Malik nodded and struck first.

They used their staffs like swords and Anzu had gotten into their performance so much that she was concerned when Rishid was struck in the stomach and fell to his knees.

But then he regained his footing and stood.

He pointed the staff towards her with a smile and a rose appeared, falling into her lap.

He blew her a kiss and turned back in time to block another attack from Malik.

He struck back and suddenly Malik halted.

"This duel is over. You win for now, but I will be back!"

Suddenly smoke curled up around him.

Anzu screamed as the room was plunged into blackness but then Rishid's staff began to glow and he restored the candles.

Anzu stood and walked up to him, but he gently pushed her behind him as he thought Malik was still there.

The cloak hovered as if someone was inside it but when he touched it with his staff it crumbled to the ground.

He turned to her with a smile and took her hand.

"Is the Maiden amused?"

She smiled back and nodded.

"A wonderful performance."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

"What do you say to giving a simple desert mage the chance to be with an amazing princess?"

Anzu smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"An amazing princess deserves an amazing mage...and I think you fall under that description."

He stared down at her for a moment and gave a contented sigh.

"I promise you won't regret it."

And before she could speak he kissed her again.

end


End file.
